


The Way It Would Have Happened

by Rickman_Alan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Mental Torture, Sad Ending, Sherlock Holmes Dies, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickman_Alan/pseuds/Rickman_Alan
Summary: The Final Problem concludes in a very different way...





	The Way It Would Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad, and it was inspired by the song Animal by Troye Sivan. Please feel free to cry.

It was not what Sherlock had thought... the challenges were awful, first David and his wife, Molly now this.   
  
Sherlock was faced with either killing his best friend or his brother, both of who he loved dearly. 

It seemed as if not even his mind palace was going to solve this problem and hell would surely come to him if he were to kill either of them. 

A gun in his hand, Sherlock felt his eyes stinging with the unshed tears, hands shaking as the weight of the gun reminded him of the choice that lie in front of him. 

The rambling of John and Mycroft were just murmurs, whispers of ghosts that were once but now no more. His pulse rate sped up when he looked at John's dawning realization that he was the right choice for the bullet. 

Words couldn't come forth from Sherlock's lips. Time was so slow yet sped by in the blink of an eye. 

An idea popped up in his head.... A surprise for his sadistic, twisted sister. 

"I'm honoring a great man, a man who gave his life to bring us here, and to save his wife." 

Sherlock closed his eyes as he put his finger right in front of the trigger. 

Tears fell from the corners of his closed eyes, memories of John, Mycroft, Greg, Molly, Mrs. Hudson and his parents flashed before him. 

A smile appeared on his face as he opened his eyes, he wasn't focused on the two in the room, instead it was as if he was seeing all the good that had happened in his life.

Then he saw her, Mary. She was smiling at him with the salty sadness falling from her cheeks as she watched him put the barrel of the pistol to his chin. 

Eurus appeared on screen just as everything faded to black.

Blood splattered all over the walls as Sherlock's body falls, his eyes still opened with the slightest of a smile still lingering on his cold, pale lips. 

Sherlock Holmes was dead. Sacrificing himself for his loved ones. And on his grave it was said that he was the greatest, wisest man anyone had ever known. 


End file.
